The Lasting Effects of Alcohol
by Brennanite47
Summary: When Brennan gets drunk at a Halloween Party, Cam and Angela have to fill her in on the details of the night. Long B&B one-shot now updated.
1. A Foggy Halloween Night's Aftermath

_**Author's Notes: Not sure when this is set. First chapter told from Cam's POV. Everything in between will probably be omniscient. I'll let you know if it's not. Happy Reading!!! **_

_*** * * * * ***_

_**The Lasting Effects of Alcohol**_

**Chapter One**

"Did you see how drunk those two got last night?" Angela asked me.

I chuckled, I'd really grown fond of the woman since I started at the Jeffersonian Institute. I'd actually liked all of them, even Brennan. I felt more like their friend and colleague rather than their superior. Angela was a special case, though. She wasn't as work-oriented and rational-based as the others. She was a feeling, giving person. Maybe that's why I talk to her so much.

"Yes, I did see them. Do you think that anything happened after they left?" I inquired.

Angela laughed as she was returned her purse from the security guard, "I would be the happiest person on the planet if they did. Wouldn't that be a story to tell the grand-kids? Your grandma and grandpa got together by getting drunk at a Halloween party."

"I'll admit, it wouldn't be one of their 'finer' moments." I agreed. The sliding glass doors of the Medico-Legal Lab swooshed open, greeting our arrival. Angela followed me to my office in the Autopsy wing as we chatted a little more about the couple in question. I looked over at my desk where a stack of manila folders were waiting to be read and signed off on.

"Do you realize how much I _hate _Mondays after parties?" I groaned as I flopped my bag on top.

"I know, pain in the ass and blah, blah, blah." Angela looked out the window of my office towards the back of the lab. "She's already here? Seriously, you'd think that she'd be suffering from the worst hangover in the history of man-kind!" she squeaked.

I shook my head. I knew that Dr. Brennan was a force to be reckoned with my first day on the job here, but I would never expect, even her, to come into work after a night like the one she had. I was just waiting a little while to call her and tell her to take the day off, if she needed it.

"Guys?" I heard a voice at my door.

There was no way that the woman I was looking at was the same Temperance Brennan I was standing over a corpse with on Friday. Even though her clothes and her hair were clean and nice, she looked like Hell on two feet. Her eyes were blood-shot and glassy while the dark circles and bags had shown that Brennan would not have been happy when she woke up this morning.

"Sweetie." Angela called as she walked to Brennan to hug her.

"I don't remember what happened last night." Brennan murmured softly. It broke my heart a little to see her so bent out of shape. The anthropologist who never understood the rationality of regret was long gone and the hung-over, amnesiac woman was left in her place.

"What's the last thing you remember, Bren?" Angela whispered. It was appropriate just in case Brennan's hearing was suffering.

"The three little things I remember are a black skin-suit, a very familiar looking biker, and I have the urge to sing the Foghat song 'Slow Ride'. Does that make any sense?" she asked, searching both women's eyes for answers.

"Come here, Brennan. Sit down." I gestured to the leather wing-back chair in front of my desk. Angela helped her over to it and plopped her down. "We'll tell you what happened, but only if you really wanna know."

I could see the dread come over her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever she'd done. "I wanna know, Cam. What did I do?"

I sighed, "Get comfortable, it's a long story."

* * * * * *

_**Ok, I know that that was pretty angsty and not insanely funny, but the next chapter will be, I SWEAR.**_

_**Reviews always welcome here.**_


	2. Jack Daniels' Induced Actions

_**Author's Notes: Here we are at chapter two (yay!). This is nobody's POV and any questions you have further I will be happy to answer. My friends don't think I'm sane, either.**_

* * * * * *

**Chapter Two: Halloween Night**

Brennan's door bell rang. It was five-thirty in the afternoon. She already told Angela that she didn't want to go to her quote "Halloween Extravaganza" with four exclamation points. It was Sunday night and all she wanted to do was work on her latest novel. She assumed it was Angela at her door, trying to beg her to come.

"Angela, we already went through this, I don't wanna…Cam." Brennan's eyes met her superior's as she opened the door. Brennan looked at her quizzically as she noticed a giant duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Dr. Brennan, may I come in?" Cam said in her ever-pleasant tone. Brennan knew that something wasn't right in this situation, but she let her in, nonetheless.

"Why are you here?" Brennan asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm here under direct orders from Ms. Montenegro herself, to escort you, in costume, to her and Dr. Hodgins Halloween Extravaganza." Cam said with a smirk. She could barely keep a straight face at what Angela told her to say.

Brennan sighed. "How much did she pay you?"

"A hundred bucks. She said if I can't get you over there then she's gonna come over here and drag you out kicking and screaming. I almost turned her down just to see it." Cam confessed as Brennan stood there with her arms folded.

"She's trying to intimidate me because you're my boss and that I'll listen to you and go. Basically, I've got two options: go willingly with you or die by the hands of Angela." Brennan mused.

Cam nodded, "Pretty much."

Brennan scrubbed her hands through her hair in thought, then chose the better choice. "What've you got there?"

Cam smiled at the thought of keeping her bribe. "I've got fake claw fingernails, black combat boots, and black hair dye."

She dug through the bag as Brennan's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Booth had decided he was almost ready to go. He had the blue bandana, the black leather vest, tight T-shirt, ripped up blue jeans, chains hanging at his waist, and a fake tattoo of a flaming skull on his shoulder. He'd thought he'd make a pretty good biker should his whole F.B.I. thing not work out.

He promised Parker that he'd take him trick-or-treating, then he was going straight to Angela and Hodgins. He asked Bones if she was going and she thought she wouldn't, having the excuse of her next novel due in two months. Everyone else he got the OK from, so at least there would be people he knew there.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he smiled, locked the door, and headed over to Rebecca's.

* * *

Both Brennan and Cam were shocked to realize how different Brennan looked with black hair. It really contrasted with her pale skin, enhancing the dark, sinister look they'd been going for.

Well, Cam had been going for.

Brennan shimmied into the impossibly tight black leather outfit she'd been given. She didn't know if it was supposed to be that way or not. The outfit clung to her like a second skin, hugging everything and got even tighter when she zipped it up.

"You've got to be kidding me." she said aloud.

Cam was in the bathroom changing into her own costume. "What's wrong with it?" she called.

"I can barely breathe in this stupid thing." she shouted.

"Oh, yeah, Angela said it's supposed to be like that." she replied. Cam walked out of the bathroom in a 1970's hippie ensemble. The brown felt material nearly matched the color of her own dark skin. The fringe swayed as she walked over to a miserable Brennan. A tie-dye head band went around her smooth black hair and a peace medallion dangled just below the bust line.

"You look really nice." Brennan commented as she laced up her combat boots.

Cam smiled, "Thank you, and I'm forced to do this for Angela, it's part of me keeping my money." she took out a sleek video recorder. "I call it the Cam-corder."

This caused Brennan to smile. She looked in the mirror at herself and thought that the costume wasn't so bad after all. She pulled on the trench coat with angel wings on the back and said, "I think I'm ready."

"No, your not, you're missing the most important part." Cam picked up a small green box and shook it as the object inside rattled.

"You can't be serious, Cam." Brennan pleaded.

"Well, you can't be a kick-ass vampire without your fangs." she said simply. Brennan groaned and snatched the box from her.

The teeth weren't as bad as she had anticipated. They actually fit her teeth well enough that she probably wouldn't notice them for the bulk of the night. She checked herself over one last time. "Is that it?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, now we make it official." Cam started up the small camera and began talking to it. "Dr. Brennan as a vampire huntress, never thought I'd see the day." Brennan smirked, snatched the camera and aimed it at her boss.

"Dr. Saroyan as a disco hippie. Where's the afro?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

Cam rolled her eyes, "alright, you ready?"

"Yep." Brennan shut the door to her apartment and locked it. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Booth decided to stroll into the party a little after eight. He'd stayed at Rebecca's a little late to tuck Parker into bed and kiss him good-night. Hodgins' mansion was already glowing in the light and life of it's party-hardy inhabitants. Booth weaved through them until he found Angela and Cam behind the bar; Angela was mixing drinks while Cam waved around a video camera.

"Hey, guys. What's with the big grins on your faces?" he asked.

Angela snickered while Cam replied with, "Check out the entertainment."

Booth heard before he saw. He'd heard the new Madonna song from the sidewalk, but didn't think anything of it. Now, the voice singing the rap/pop song was demanding the attention of his ears. The voice of one particular woman that had been the center of his focus for the last three years.

"If you want it, you already got it. If you thought it, it better be what you want." Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist, sang the lyrics of the chart topper.

"How much did she have to drink?" Booth asked as Brennan obviously would NOT get up on stage and sing karaoke without the influence of Jack Daniels or Jim Beam.

"Oh, a couple of margaritas and I think a few white Russians." Angela replied, "Brennan's really surprising the way she holds her alcohol."

"Isn't that a great thing to know." Booth muttered as Cam just followed the conversation with the camera. The song finished quickly as the room erupted cheers, catcalls, and chants for an encore. Brennan bowed with rosy cheeks. Booth barely recognized his partner with her hair dyed black and her…(cough)…tight black outfit.

"You guys seriously wan' another one?" she didn't even slur her words, just made them incredibly informal. More cheers came from the mouths of the patrons. "Alright, I need a volunteer for this next one." she searched the crowd, looking for a face. When she found it, she raised the microphone back to her lips, "Booth! C'mon up here and help me!!" she called.

All eyes turned towards Special Agent Seeley Booth as he held up his hands in a 'no thanks' kind of gesture.

"Come on, Booth! I'll make it worth your while?!" she offered. Booth's face flushed red. Angela gave slid a shot of whiskey to his elbow. He downed it all before approaching his intoxicated partner.

"Yeah! Okay, here's a little song we all know and love." Brennan said. Booth recognized the first few notes of 'Slow Ride' by Foghat. The pair sang the duet with unbelievable accuracy while Booth watched Cam record the entire thing. At the last few notes of the song, Cam said a goodbye to Angela, who was dressed up like an expensive prostitute at Hodgins request, to find a new vantage point of the party so her camera would live to see another day.

Hodgins ballroom, where everything was taking place, offered a balcony around the outer edge of the festivities similar to the Jeffersonian. _Perfect._ she thought. Cam got into position where she could capture everything visually and turned the camera back on.

Meanwhile downstairs, Booth looked like he was ready to kill someone, namely his partner, while Angela prepared him a scotch.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I'll make it worth your while now, if you want?" she sat down next to him. The only thing that gave away the fact that she'd been drinking was the smell of her breath.

"How do you propose to do that, Bones?" Booth's face was still red from his welcome to the party by singing a bad seventies song.

"What do you want…Seeley?" she whispered into his ear. His face flushed even redder now. All of this, of course, was not overlooked by Angela. She encouraged Brennan with a high-five that was promptly met. _Ok, _Booth though, _this is a drunk Bones if she notices a gesture like a high-five._

"Nothing like that, Bones. How about we have a dance?" he offered his hand, feeling a little more confident now.

Brennan took his promptly as they moved to an electronic beat. Hodgins was in place for a DJ, his costume apparently was the grim reaper due to the long black robe that covered his face. His eyes lit up as he saw two of his best friends actually getting along well enough to dance with each other.

The whole party was going smoothly. Angela danced with Hodgins while Brennan took over bar duty with Booth sitting right in front of her. Zack had found a girl that was willing to dance with him despite the fact that he was dressed up like a frizzy-haired Einstein while Cam sipped occasionally from a Cosmopolitan and documented the evening with complete accuracy.

When she'd sat her camera down for a minute, however, she saw some action happening beneath her feet. An obviously intoxicated Brennan was laughing hysterically with a half-in-the-bag Booth. She'd turned the digital recorder back on and zoomed into her target just in time to see the anthropologist and her F.B.I. hunk kiss in the dark corner of the room, where no one else paid much attention to them. They stayed in that corner, making out until Cam went down to get Brennan and take her home. She didn't want to break up the moment, but it was one o'clock in the morning and they had work the next day.

"Come on, Brennan. It's time to go home." Cam tapped her on the shoulder while she clung to Booth like a wet washcloth.

Brennan looked up at her reluctantly, "Okay. Bye, Boothy-baby! I'll be waiting for you!"

Cam was proud of herself when she didn't burst out laughing at the good doctors outburst.

She was relieved to find out on the car ride home that Brennan was a reletively quiet and happy drunk. She didn't say much when Cam flopped her down on top of her mattress and brought her a bucket in case she felt nauseous in the middle of the night. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a slurred voice call her name. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she stood in Brennan's bedroom doorway.

Brennan herself looked like a frightened little school girl. "Are…are you jealous that I…that I kissed Booth?" she whispered.

Cam smiled as the anthropologist cowered in fear of her boss, "You know, Brennan, I've watched you two for two years now. Even a blind deaf person can tell that you and Booth belong together."

Brennan continued to look dazed and confused, "Seriously?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep. You got work tomorrow." Cam got up and turned the light out. She left Brennan in her locked, dark apartment and set out for home, believing every word that she'd just said.

* * * * * *

_**Hey guys, I know your dying for an update, just give me a little time and I promise that it'll be up.**_

_**-My take on Halloween isn't the greatest, I'll admit, but a review, good or bad, will always be appreciated.**_


	3. One's Observations The Next Day

_**-Here we are at Chapter Three. I'm now reverting back to Cam's POV for possibly the remainder of the story. I'll let you know if I break that little note. Sorry to my devoted public for taking so long at getting this posted. Happy Reading.**_

**Chapter Three**

Brennan sat in that chair, for the first time I'd ever seen her, speechless. Her face was now buried in her hands, apparently recalling the events of the previous night. I walked over to my bag and took out a DVD and handed it to her.

"This is the only copy I made so far, and if you don't want me to make anymore after you watch it, it's completely understandable, but I think you and Booth need to have a conversation about what happened." I said with a little difficulty. It wasn't the fact that they'd kissed that made it awkward, it was simply the fact that Brennan hadn't known what she'd done to have her whole night blocked from her memory.

"Thanks Cam. I'll, um, get right on that." she said and excused herself, leaving Angela and Cam to look at each other in sympathy to Brennan's unfortunate situation.

The rest of the morning went by quietly until the good old F.B.I./Squint Squad liaison came through the doors of the Medico-Legal lab. He came into my office first, wanting to prepare himself mentally for what he might be about to step into.

"Hey Cam, how's Bones? Is she okay?" he asked as I was in the middle of weighing human organs.

"If by 'okay' you mean in a total state of hangover and partial amnesia, then I would say she's just dandy." I replied.

"Oh, God, how bad is it?" he asked.

I outlined one of the lungs with my scalpel. "Angela and I told her everything that she'd done last night and I gave her the video in case she was still fuzzy. She seemed a little shocked at the fact that she'd kissed you, but that's just my observation."

"And nothing?"

"I told her that she should really talk to you about what happened. Why is this such a big deal, Seeley?" I asked in puzzlement. It wasn't like Booth to get all jumpy over something as simple as his partner's lapse in memory.

"Because, Camille, I told her last night that I loved her." Booth turned to leave, I stopped him.

"And?" I pried.

"She said 'I love you too."

Booth left me jaw-dropped and stunned as I hurried out of my scrubs and rushed by Angela's office to fill her in on the latest details. She bore a similar reaction to mine as we followed Booth to Brennan's office. The door was slightly ajar, so we got as close to it as possible without being detected. We listened.

"Hey Bones, I think we need to talk about what happened last night." Booth started as the room so obviously coated in a thick blanket of awkwardness, so dense one would need a foghorn.

"Yes, I concur." she sighed. Brennan came around to the front of her desk and sat on the coffee table while Booth sat on the couch.

"Cam told me that they already explained to you most of what happened." Booth said, barely above a whisper. Angela and I scooted closer.

"Most of what happened? Booth, did I do something else that was really stupid that I need to know about?" Brennan looked worried, like there was something really bad that even we couldn't tell her.

"No, Bones, it's something that I did. And I wanna make sure that I do it right this time." he adjusted himself self-consciously.

We didn't know Hodgins had come up beside us when he said, "What the hell are you two doing?" We squawked. Now running for the safety of Angela's office, we realized that this was the best course of action; letting them have their private moment without us as on-lookers. I couldn't help staring at that door though.

Half an hour later, I was standing up on the forensic platform with Zack as he pointed out some bone anomalies to me. Brennan and Booth still hadn't come out of her office yet. My mind was left to wonder if I should send Zack down to his teacher's office to find out what was keeping her holed up in there so long, then thought better of it. I wouldn't wanna be the one to mentally scar Zack for life if he walked in on 'something'.

Another half hour went by and now there wasn't just curiosity that was eating at me, but Zack had some identification problems that he said he needed Brennan's opinion on. I had to beg him not to go into her office so the mental scarring wouldn't happen that I was talking about earlier. Now that her absence was interfering with our work, I had right to go in there and fish her out.

I slowly approached the door and knocked on it firmly. I listened with a trained ear, hearing a audible thump and the scuffling of quick feet against the waxed floor. I prayed now for my own mental stability until Brennan opened the door with a dreamy-eyed expression. She had her lab coat on and was ready to get to work.

"Zack needs your help with some anomalies." I said cautiously.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later Booth." she smiled over her shoulder.

Booth just gave a little wave at her retreating back. He looked way too smug and self-satisfied to have just had a serious conversation with his partner in crime-fighting.

I couldn't help it, "What the hell happened in there that took so long?" I asked.

Booth didn't lose his smug look, "Ah, Camille, let's just say that there isn't a shadow of a doubt about what happened last night in her mind anymore."

I analyzed his response combined with the look on his face for all of five seconds. "No, I don't wanna know what happened in that office."

Booth grinned like the Cheshire Cat and headed out of the Jeffersonian. I looked back into Brennan's perfectly organized office.

I thought about the time that I'd been subjected to watching Angela and Hodgins in the Medieval storage closet. "Yeah, I really don't wanna know what happened in there." I mumbled to myself as I walked away. "It's not even worth that hundred bucks."

* * * * * *

_**I would like to know: how many people, besides Cam obviously, wanna know what happened in Brennan's office? **_

**_If I get enough reviews, I just might grant that wish to those who wanna know. I mean, come on,_ _I know YOU wanna know. Review please?!_**


	4. The Heart of The Matter

_**You guys want it? Well, I delivered. Nobody's point of view, taking up from where Cam left Brennan and Booth. Enjoy! (in a sing-song voice) WARNING: M-A-J-O-R sappiness and fluff ahead. Proceed with caution.**_

**What Happened in Brennan's Office…**

"No, Bones, it's something that I did. And I wanna make sure that I do it right this time." he adjusted himself self-consciously.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan's memory of the previous night had come back a little while watching the first half of the video, but he'd interrupted her viewing after 'Slow Ride'.

The familiar sounds of squawking women emanated from behind the office door. Booth got up from his seat on the couch to go investigate. There was no one there when he made it to the glass, meaning the interlopers had already sped away to safety. There was no question in Booth's mind that their visitors were his ex-girlfriend/pathologist and one particular match-making artist. He shook his head and closed the door completely. He then reclaimed his spot in front of her.

"Do you remember what happened between us last night?" he asked cautiously.

She bit her lower lip nervously, "I know that we kissed; the details are pretty lost on me."

He chuckled slightly, "Allow me to enlighten you…"

* -_Flashback_- *

Brennan had never felt so alive as she had in that one dance with Booth. With her vision and judgment impaired by alcohol, mixed along with her secret attraction to her partner, she'd been on cloud nine during that slow dance. She'd never told anyone her flimsy little secret before, not even Angela. Now, her intoxicated brain had to wonder, 'why the hell not?'

After their dance, Brennan pinned a quite sober looking Booth a section of wall that wasn't occupied by guests. Clearly drunk, Brennan obviously could no longer control her mouth.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" she asked while running her hands up and down his arms.

Booth, who wasn't completely sober, saw it as an opportunity. "No, you haven't." he replied truthfully.

Brennan frowned, "I'm sorry, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, Booth. Your body, your mind, and your heart. You're the complete package, Booth. God, I love you so much." she whispered.

Booth's jaw had dropped to the floor. Brennan's voice was barely audible in the loud music and the mesh of party-goers. He thought he'd heard her wrong until he saw that lost little girl look in her eyes, the one that she used when someone had abandoned her or when she didn't understand something.

"Please, Booth, I don't need you to say it back. Just say that you won't leave me?"

He couldn't help but oblige her. "I love you, Temperance, and I will never, ever leave you." His voice lost its power when his words came out slightly slurred, but she kissed him nonetheless.

It didn't start as one of those wildfire kisses that set your heart ablaze, no. It started tender and sweet. A kiss filled with promise and reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. After they'd broken apart and looked at each other was when the weight of it all sank in. The next was the passionate fire that the other had waited for the last three and a half years.

The next time they broke apart was merely for the need of oxygen, when Brennan had to say, "That was WAY hotter than I thought it would be." she giggled like a schoolgirl.

Booth looked slightly offended until Cam came in and dragged her away from him. He heard her call, "Bye, Boothy-baby! I'll be waiting for you."

He waved and decided that it was probably a good time to head home himself. As he found his way home, he stripped himself of his ridiculous costume and fell face-first down into bed, knowing that when he woke up, it all would have been some wonderful dream.

The next morning he woke with the mother of all headaches and Brennan's phone number written in purple ink in the palm of his hand.

* -_End Flashback- *_

Brennan sat completely frozen in her seat at the new information that was swirling around inside her exceptionally large brain. She could barely fathom telling Booth her true feelings, let alone kiss him, all the while she was in a drunken stupor. _God, he must think I'm the dumbest person he knows, _she thought.

"Bones, I won't say that that's the way I wanted you to find out about what I've been feeling, it isn't, but maybe this is the push that I needed to tell you what's been going on inside me." he stated simply.

Brennan couldn't trust her mouth to speak, so she nodded at him to continue.

"Every night, Bones, it's every night, I don't think that I'm going to dream, I think that I'm tired enough to just fall into a deep sleep, but I never do. My dreams, all night, every night, are all about you. Some of them not as…promiscuous as others, but they still always revolve around you. Whether we have a new case or just hanging around my apartment, they've been getting more frequent. I know how I feel about you, I was just too chicken to admit it…I love you, Temperance."

She heard the moisture leave his throat and spring up into his eyes. Brennan still stared at the floor, trying to make sense of his emotions and her own. Her own heart, who she never trusted anyone with, pounded so hard she could feel it radiate in her kneecaps. Her face flushed three different shades of red, nearly mimicking the maroon colored shirt she wore. Brennan still couldn't think of the right words to say to make things seem right.

Taking her silence as his cue to leave, Booth stood and was willing to leave her alone with his confession. He knew if she didn't stop him, this would never work like it had before this pivotal moment. If she let him go, he wouldn't bother her and will have broken his heart into thousands of little tiny shards that might never be put back together as a whole.

It wasn't until he'd taken the first step she'd took his hand in both of hers.

Their eyes met: his were full of passion and devotion, hers were clouded with wonder, disbelief, and a little something extra that was undeterminable.

She breathed in heavily as she stood, his own words from so long ago echoed inside her head; _Take the brain, put it neutral. Take the heart, pop it into over-drive._ Her knees visibly trembled under her weight. Brennan's eyes welled up a little as she brought both of her arms around her partner's neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

He held her tightly in his arms, afraid he would wake up and find out that this was all just another dream that his cruel subconscious had played out before him. She smelled just like she did in his dreams. She'd explained to him once that cherry blossoms were her favorite scent. That day they'd become his favorite too.

What he wasn't expecting was Brennan to pull back and kiss him. It was so soft and quick that if you blinked, you would've missed it. Her fingers were wrapped around his neck as she stared him straight in the eye.

"Booth, you and Angela have been the two constants for the last few years. I trust you with my life on a daily basis. I think that while we were trying to solve the murders and put the criminals in jail, we overlooked the fact that we were growing closer, too. Hell, everyone's been waiting for us to wake up and see what we have together is special and different than everybody else's relationships that I…" she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Booth pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, silently begging her to finish.

"That I…" she swallowed again, "I didn't feel comfortable confessing what I really felt." she tried.

"What did you _feel, _Temperance?" he put emphasis on the word she didn't seem to get.

"I _feel, _Seeley, that I'm in love with you as well." she smiled.

The waterworks that Booth had held in front of his eyes ran down his cheeks now. The line had been crossed and there was no going back. He now kicked himself mentally for ever thinking up the stupid metaphor. Brennan's own tears of relief and happiness slid down her face as their foreheads rested against one another. They smiled at their sappiness as Booth framed Brennan's face with both of his hands erasing the tracks with his thumbs.

"I meant every word that I said, Bones. You are the only one." he sniffled.

Brennan's hands interlinked with his. "The same things that happened here, Booth," she held two of their conjoined fists over his heart. "happened here." she held the others over her own chest.

That one sweet, innocent gesture was all he could take. He pulled her into his arms and sat her on her desk, kissing her with a passion that even he didn't know he'd had. She'd swiftly fell into step with his eager pace. Not much sooner than they'd begun, a resounding knock echoed itself throughout the room.

Brennan sighed as she hopped down from her desk, taking one of her anthropology manuals to the floor with her. Booth, being a gentleman, picked it up and replaced it on her desk as she pulled on her lab coat. Her feet shuffled comically to the door, finding it was Cam on the other side.

"Zack needs your help with some anomalies." she said, nervous that she'd interrupted something.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later Booth." Brennan smiled over her shoulder.

Booth waved a little at her retreating back. He appreciated the rear-view from afar as Cam studied his face with intent.

"What the hell happened in there that took so long?" Cam asked.

Booth's face didn't portray shame or regret, "Ah, Camille, let's just say that there isn't a shadow of a doubt about what happened last night in her mind anymore."

She looked at his face, trying to see if he was bluffing about something or not. "No, I don't wanna know what happened in that office."

Booth's grin spread a mile wide as he walked out of the Jeffersonian in the highest spirits of his life, not caring if he'd died tomorrow. He had the love of Dr. Temperance Brennan. With the love of his Bones, he could die a happy man.

And so, the lasting effects of alcohol are sometimes all that is needed to push two lovers into the light and see things the way they are meant to be seen.

* * *

_**Hey, I warned you it was going to be sappy. I think this is the end unless someone can give me something else to go on for this story. Like always, it's been fun and reviews are always appreciated.**_

**_See you next story!! __J_**

_**-E.**_


End file.
